I'm a WHAT?
by Stargazer19
Summary: Allison hates Kai. LOATHES Kai. Does he feel the same way? Heck yeah! But they both are hidding something from the public. Their identity. Kai knows, but Allison doesn't. Until that Christmas. But knowing who she is can be deadly. Frozen
1. Default Chapter

Stargazer: Ahhh i get all these ideas for fanfictions but i never finish them! Well i hope this one goes well.... anyways, i just wanna say that this is mai 

FIRST attempt to make a good beyblade fanfiction hehehe. Oh yeah, and all these are MY ideas, please don't 

take them! I somlemly swear that 

I did not steal them from anyone. Please go easy on me because this is mai first ficcie!!! 

I hope you enjoy the story, and as for the disclaimer.. 

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Beyblade. 

I'm just gunna list it here, cause I get SOOO tired of writting them on all of the chaptures! 

Enjoy the ficcie~! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Christmas Eve. Cold. Snow. Everywhere. 

The sky was decorated with changing colors as the sun began to surrender itself to the cresent moon. A mixture of colors formed itseslf. Small bits of snow showered the streets, as a old man walked out of his dojo to greet two young children running towards him. 

"Hey there, kiddos!" Welcomed a grey haired man. He was in his fifteys, but he sure as hell was acting like a kid. 

"Hey, grandpa!" Two kids yelled, a boy and a girl, running towards the old mans outstreched arms. The boy had ruffled up navy blue hair with a red cap covering his head. The girl, however, had light cerulean colored hair. They both had blue hair, and no doubt, they were related. However, the girl had long bangs outlining her face. 

The children launched themselves to the old mans arms, giving him a big bear hug. All three of them laughed. After they both were down on the ground again, they looked up happily at their grandfather and smiled cheekily. "Wheres grandma?" The girl, at the age of five, asked. 

Their grandfather's smile suddenly vanished, and frowned deepily in depression. "Lets get you kiddos something to eat before we talk. Traveling from Japan to Arizona isn't easy, eh?" He asked. Allison glared at Tyson. "Yeah, especially when SOMEONE whinned all through the trip about the food!" She taunted. Tyson stuck his tongue out at her. "Well it was bad!" 

Grandpa smiled at his two grandchildren. With that, he ushered them both inside the dojo he owned. 

"So wheres grandma?" Tyson asked eagerly, climbing onto his bed. "Yeah, she told me that she wouldn't miss Christmas!" Agreed Allison; as her grandfather picked her up and placed her gently on the bed next to Tyson's. 

Their grandfather sighed sadly. 'Where to begin?' He thought. 

"Your grandmother," He said to Allison and Tyson, "Is away to somewhere very far away place." 

"Cool. So when can she come back?" Tyson asked. Allison listened. "The thing is, kiddos, she won't come back." Grandpa replied. "So can we visit her? Like, tomorrow?" Allison asked innocently. Grandpa sweatdropped. "I'm 'fraid not, Ally." 

Tyson eyed his grandfather suspicously. "Where exactly _*did*_ she go?" He asked. Grandpa looked at Tyson. 

"A place called Heaven." 

"So why can't we go there but grandma can?" Allison whinned. "Ally, you see, you can't just go there." Grandpa's voice became shaky. "Grandma Rosie's there because....." Their grandfathers eyes all of a sudden became glossy. 

Tyson dismounted his bed and climbed onto Allison's, where his grandfather was. A tear slide down his face. Allison, ever so gently, reached up and wipped away the tear with her tiny index finger. 

"Don't cry, grandpa." Tyson soothed. "Yeah, grandpa." Allison's soft voice echoed. The old man looked down at his grandchildren, their eyes beginning to fill up with tears, too. He knew that they were too smart to be fooled by the 'shes-gone-to-a-very-far-away-place' explaination. Allison burst out into tears, shaking her head, 

she forbid herself to believe her grandmother was....dead. 

'_She can't be_!' Allison yelled in her head. '_This can't be happening_!' She clutched her head unbelievingly, thrashing her head on her pillow. '_She can't be dead... not after mom and dad died_.' She thought painfully. 

Tyson looked at his cousin in full of sorrow. He remembered both their parents dying, and he couldn't face the fact that their grandmother had died, too, after not more than five months later. Salty water streamed down his tan cheeks as he continued to watch his dear cousin suffer. 

After a while, he looked up strait to his grandfather's eyes. 

"Is she.....dead?" He asked so quietly, it wasn't even above a whisper. 

The room became quiet, all except for Allison's gasps for breath as she cried. Snow shedded itself from the sky to the ground, falling ever so silently. 

"I'm sorry." Their grandfather let out, fresh new tears ran down his own cheeks. He was no longer acting like a carefree kid. Tyson watched emotionlessly at his grandfather, in total disbelief. 

Allison broke out into a new stream of tears; and Tyson, too, cried silently. 

"Allison, before you grandmother d-died, she wanted me to give you this. We p-" Grandpa sniffed, "-planned on having me give a present to T-Tyson and her giving something to you." He explained, wipping tears from his eyes. 

Allison's eyes, now very red, didn't bother to look up. Her grandmother was everything to her, and she was defenatly more than a mom than her own mother. She didn't even know her own mother that well, and her father, too. 

Grandpa took out a small stuffed animal that was hidden in his shirt pocket. It was a tiny cat that was obviously hand-made. Around the cat's neck was a piece of medal about a half an inch wide. In the center of it shown a beautiful blue cat, with different shades of blue all around it. 

Allison weakly accepted the cat, hugging it deeply. The sweet scent of her grandmother stained the cat, the aroma of strawberrys. She cried as memories flodded her mind with the moments she shared with her grandmother. 

Grandpa looked sorrowfully down at the crying girl, and herded Tyson into his arms. He laid his grandchild down, next to his crying cousin, and took off his cap. He patted Tyson's navy blue hair gently, while bidding good night. He was about to leave when Allison grabbed his index finger with both her hands. 

"D-Don't leave, grandpa." She said fearfully. She didn't want to loose her grandfather, too. 

The old man wipped any remaining tears on his eyes and smiled at the girl. He sat down on the bed and slowly laid down next to his granddaughter. Allison sniffed, and hugged her grandfather close, afraid that he might slip away, too, just like her mother, father, and grandmother. 

Not soon later, Allison could be sure that her grandfather was asleep. Quietly, she broke the silence of the Christmas Eve night. 

"Tyson?" 

Silence. 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you think that we'll be alright?" 

Silence. 

"Yeah." He replied. 

"Grandma Rosie will always be with us." He declared, almost like he was sure of it. 

"G'night." Allison, after a while. 

"G'night." Replied her cousin. 

The three, last, Grangers lay on the bed in Arizona, sleeping soundly. 

The clock's minute hand landed on twelve. 

Christmas arrived. 

~~~*~~~ 

Stargazer: :(, sorry it was a dumb start, but believe me it will get better! :) I'm having a serious writers block, sorry! And believe me, this is NOT a Tyson/OC ficice!! Its a Kai/OC ficcie! 

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! 

:) Make me happi!! lol:) 


	2. Chapter 2

Stargazer: :) Damn...i was acting stupid and deleted my story. LOL now i have to create a new one. Please review. 

~REVIEWING IS ALWAYS GOOD!!~ 

~~~12 Years Later~~~ 

Majestic sounds created by the well polished violin filled the still, silent air, with many dazed people at ease. They were enchanted by the girl's music. Just enchanted. 

Glistening blue lights shone on the gigantic marbel floor, reflecting the lights and the girl's reflection that provided the beautiful music. 

She was wearing black slacks, with nicely stitched stars embroided at the bottom. No, don't get me wrong, its not jeans. The lass wouldn't dare wear jeans to the Regionals Finest Solo Violin Players. Never. And yet, she would never wear a dress, either. 

Never. 

But anyways, her top was a nicely bought top, with elegant material hanging down at the very peek of her shoulders. Nothing less, nothing more. And defiantly nothing fancy. 

Her face was decent, although she could be very pretty if she put make-up on....which was the most stupidest thing, in her thoughts, and her calm eyes were peacefully closed. Just like the audience. Peaceful. 

Heh, yeah right! 

The girl, about the age of seventeen, was encouraging herself with comforting words underneath the closed eyelids. As if it helped. 

Her aqua blue eyes were trembling nervously, amazed that she'd even made it this far. 

It was the Regionals, and she was so sure of herself to win it. Last year, she got a silver medal, and the year before that, she was runner up. She practiced day and night, sometimes, for the finals, with no stops what so ever. 

The sapphire blue lights that brimmed the edge of the stage showed signs of wavy-ness, and the stars stitched onto her pants danced in the light. The girl smiled to herself. It was nearly the ending of the song, and she couldn't mess up. 

Not now with her grandfather, her friends, and her cousin watching. Especially not in front of the most talented violinists in the state of Minnesota - and the U.S.. And especially NOT the judges. There was no way that she could mess up in front of them. And in front of....him. 

In front of.... 

Kai Hiwatari. 

In front of the demon that was sent from hell to grace the earth with his pure evilness. The stupid bitch that just HAPPEND to love annoying her. It was like his only soul purpose in life. It was like...his hobby. His all time, 24/7 job. 

The clock struck seven, and the cool summer night cascaded angel blue rays of light over the stadium. Specks of hot pink dashed here and there, showing signs of the sun surrendering to the moon. 

The glass made cupola that sheltered the stadium slowly closed up, black curtains shielding the sky as the calm navy blue lights on stage faded into a jet black color. This was it. This was the final note. And the final note always has to end in perfect melody to wrap up the piece. There was no way she could mess up now. 

No way in hell; 

OR heaven. 

She wouldn't. 

She couldn't. 

"I LOVE YOU, ALLISON!" 

And...she did. 

The note was in total misbalance, it was a loud sound that was jerked by her sudden bow movement; and her left hand was defiantly not in fourth position, which it was suppose to be in. Not in third position. Not in second position. Not in first position. 

Heck, it wasn't even IN a position. 

Her bow came in contact with the 'A' and 'E' strings, one high string and the other...high. Just really, really... 

...high. 

High pitched, that is. 

It was like a banchees screech because of her fourth, or pinky, finger. It was almost off the freaking finger bored! The well made pale brown hair on the bow clashed with the violin's bridge, making the most hideous sound ever in the stadium. 

The vibration that was made by this girl was terrifying to the audience's ears. Simply terrifying. The twenty microphones set around the stadium blasted the sound into the people's ears. More than 13,000 world wide people winced to their dismay, and the seventeen year old quickly took her bow off the strings. The lights were completely out now. Moans of sheer horror were out in the stadium now. 

The sound vibrated in the air. 

The whole entire palace-like building was still recovering from the horrible sound. It was like someone with long nails scratched a blackboard mockingly at them. But the sound was 20 times louder. 

But while they were all moaning and groaning in pain in the darkness, none of them noticed the performer dashing across the stage. Away from the groans, which were then turned to 

"AWWWW!!!!" 

at their disappointment in such a wonderful piece of music. Away from the excited smiles that awaited her even if she did make that horrible mistake. Away from the gold trophy. Away from the stupid, worthless, silver medal she'll get. Away from her dream of winning first place in the Regionals and making it into the Nationals. 

Leaving behind tears that showered the stage. 

~*~*~ 

The girl roughly slammed her back against the wall, her tears descending down her slightly rosy cheeks, just like the way she was sliding down the wall. 

She was in her own little room backstage of the huge stadium, her own little 'practice' spot right before her performance. The female loosened her hair, which then sloppily fell down into a upside down 'V' shape. Each side drapped over on either side of her shoulders as she rubbed her light red eyes roughly. She sniffed. 

A loud cluster of noise crowded her door outside. There was a chorus of 'Shhh!''s and pairs of feet backed away from the ivory white door. A small knock was heard through the door, an a soft "Can I come in?" accompanied it. 

"Suit *sniff* yourself." The violinist cried. She wipped the remaining tears that errupted from her eyes hastily, but she didn't bother to stand up. 

The shiny gold doorknob proceeded to open slowly. "Ally?" 

Ally. Well, Allison, was the violinists' name. Allison Granger. 

Who was she, you ask? 

Well... shes a violinist, a Kai hater, a granddaughter, a cousin, a best friend, a friend, a fun person to hang around with, 'hot' chick, a senior at Middleton High, a great volleyball and badminton player, and of course, 

a beyblader. 

She had cerulean locks which reached until the middle of her back, and usually in a upside down 'V' shape tied behind her head. Allison also had two long bangs that rested themselves on both side of her face. The lass's eyes were a beautiful shade of aqua blue that shone whatever emotion she was feeling. Right now, she was on the verge of tears again. 

"Aw, c'mon, Ally! Your usually the happy one..." Trailed off another girl. 

Allison sniffed. 

The first lass that entered the room looked at her worriedly. "Are you alrigh'?" She asked in her accent. Her friend that had her back against the wall nodded, using her shiny nail to plug off a tear sliding down her face. The five girls that entered the room looked sorrowfully at their friend as soon as the last visitor - a dirty blonde haired girl - closed the door to any other people to have access to the room. 

"Oh, Laurie!" Allison sobbed. "I can't believe I messed up! I've worked day and night, night and day, working my ass off while the winner probably didn't practice even half as much as I did! I dreamed of this moment and smiling and crying happy and not crying like this!" 

Laurie, was a shorter name for one of Allison's best friend, Lorenza Monteiro. This girl, however, wasn't a violinist. However, she did play in a orchestra. Nothing big, like her best friend, but not bad either. She was a cello player with waist length carmel chocolate colored hair. She was quite a looker, too. The silver eyed brunette, not to mention, had an accent that was oftenly used throughout the day, which she was just AS oftenly teased on about by a certain flamming haired boy... 

"You did great!" Another girl boasted at her friends talent. She flipped back her hot pink hair that was drooping down onto her face as she slowly crouched down on the floor, then kneeling onto her knees. Her body was like an hour glass, her curves were well shone through her silky white dress, with light coral color cherry blossoms decorated at the bottom. 

Allison rubbed her eyes lightly and hugged her friend around the neck, crying on her shoulder. "M-Mariah...I can't believe that all that time I wasted...all that practice...for n-nothing! And because...because..." 

Mariah Wong was Allison's other best friend. Her golden yellow eyes grew worriedly, and she began to slightly panic. Her friend just remembered who shouted the...unnecissary comment at the end of her solo piece. 

"Because....." Allison's turquoise eyes widened as she remembered the voice. She could remember it from anywhere... 

"HIWATARI!!" She shrieked. 

The dirty blonde that closed and locked the door to the presses and any further visitors quickly got up and blocked the door. Questions could be heard through it and powerful flashes of lights could be seen at the bottom of the door. 

"No, Allison! Don't! Its not worth it....HES not worth it! You'll just make a huge catastrophe and the press will be making such a huge fuss about it. Don't, trust me, don't." Warned the blonde. Her name was Nina Kurtz, and unlike Allison, she wore make-up. She didn't wear a lot of make-up. Just enough to catch a few boy's eyes. Ok - fine - let me re-phrase that, even with a little make up she could catch a lot of boy's eyes. Nina also had a pair of baby blue eyes, and currently they were settling on Allison's enraged face. 

"Where....the fuck....is he?!?" She screamed. But the scream couldn't even be heard through the editorial people outside the door, dying to get her to come out. The scream hardly made it out the threshold before drowned by the clamourous noise outside. 

"Ally, shush, they might hear you! And Nina's right, don't get yourself involved in a some'tin big er else the press will be awl ova you!" Lorenza supported Nina. 

"But Laurie, Nina! You saw what he did to me! Would you forgive him if you were in my shoes?" Defended Allison. 

"Yes.....No. But Ally! Your going to make such a huge fuss about it and the press will make up all these crazy ass lies. Your -" Another girl, Vanessa Caldwin, tried to reason with Allison, but she was cut off before she could say anything else. Her platinum blonde hair swung around to see Nina slightly pushed away from the door she was leaning on. "Their gunna break in!" She warned them. 

The five girls looked at each other in horror. "What are we gunna do, Vannie?" Mariah asked Vanessa, hugging Allison in comfort. The blonde rushed to the door, helping Nina block the reporters away. "I don't know! Emily? You got anything?" She asked desperatly. The four girls, Allison, Lorenza, Nina, and Vanessa looked at the last female, who was looking out the window. "Ohh yeah...." She smiled at them, then at Allison directly. 

"Are you sure this is going to work? I mean...Max could've left already!" Allison said doubtfully. "Trust me, he has to be here. I told him to wait for me after the Regionals 'cause my car's down." Assured the orange haired girl stoicly. She, was none other than Emily Smith, the smartiest one in the group, but yet the shortest. Her freckles dotted across her nose at random places, and she had glasses on top of that. But she wasn't nerdy, no, she was anything but nerdy. Emily wasn't as attractive as the other girls, but she wouldn't be considered ugly, either. 

"Ahh....so ya ask Maxy and not one'a us?" Lorenza asked in suspicion. Emily suddenly trembled to get her cellphone out of her purse. "Well...., Oh, Max! Glad you didn't shut off your cellphone, can you drive around to the back of the stadium and pick the girls and I up? Hmm? Uh huh. Uh huh. Yeah, shes fine. Mmhmm. Yeah, ok, well hurry up!" With that, she hung up the phone quickly. "He says he'll be there in a few." Emily informed all of them. 

"You and Max are such a life savor." Complimented Allison. 

"Is Max there yet?" Nina impatiently asked. "I can't hold this for much longer. Damn it, I think the locks coming loose or something!" Vanessa quickly scanned the room quickly. 

"Oh, I got it!" Mariah suddenly grinned. She grabbed Allison's chair that she usually sat on when she rehersed playing the violin before her proformance, and told Vanessa to move away from the doorknob. ("That was JUST what I was looking for.") In a quick move, Vanessa propelled herself from the door as Mariah placed the top of the chair between the surface of the door and the doorknob. 

"He's here!" 

Everyone scrammbled towards the window, helping Allison down first. "Can you guys throw my violin down? Oh god, PLEASE, be careful." She pleaded. Emily looked around the rehersal room for her friends violin case. "Here!" Mariah threw the tangerine headed girl the sea blue case. 

"Catch it, okay?" Emily shouted down at Allison. The window wasn't *that* high up from the earth's ground, but it was a good eight feet up from mother earth. "Er...I'll try!" Allison rubbed her eyes, the last of her tears disappeared. 

With that, Emily dropped the violin to the ground. 

But Allison as a bad catcher. Worse catcher there probably was. She was an excellent thrower...but a horrible catcher. 

And BECAUSE she was such a horrible catcher, she dropped her violin. 

She gasped. 

The girls gasped. 

The squirrel on the tree probably gasped, too. 

Carefully, the violinist flipped over her violin and opened the case with great care. Her eyes grew wide. 

"Whot happend?!" Lorenza asked worriedly. 

Allison shrugged and closed her case. "Nothing. A string just snapped." She laughed. The five girls sighed in relief and smiled at their friend. They were relieved that they got their laughing 'kitty' back. 

Each of the girls dismounted the window's panel, with some difficulties in the end. 

"I can't do it!" Mariah whinned. "Aw, c'mon Mariah! Jump!" Nina persuaded. "I can't! Thats the PROBLEM. Its this damn dress!" Allison set her violin down. 

"Mariah, jump and I'll catch you. Pretend I'm Rei or something." She joked. Mariah rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and end up in a graveyard? No thanks." 

"Well then, I'LL catch you." Vanessa offered, standing beside Allison, arms wide out. "Just jump, Mariah!" Allison encouraged. 

"I can't! You know what? I'm going to kick the designers candy ass for making these so tight together! But I'm not kidding, I can't even get up on the window! And if I do, then I'll have to climb a chair and stand ON the panel...and jump. And that would be just...." She paused for a moment. "Bad." 

Lorenza snorted. 

"I'm not kidding! I'm scared as hell to die!" "It's just a lousy six or seven foot up in the air! Tyson's done worst!" Allison hinted. She referred to the time when Tyson, her cousin, jumped from their roof all the way to the pool one summer. *That* exact summer, in fact. 

Mariah cracked a smile. Soon, the rest of the group formed a strait line for Mariah to fall on. 

  
"Yeah...if I die...can you tell Rei that I love him? Well..before my parents sue ya'll, anyways...." She trailed off. "Just jump!" Emily shouted, as she laughed at the exact same time. "Fine!" 

With that, the golden eyed tumbled out the window, screaming slightly, as she was hurled down to the ground in a sleeping fashion. ("Holy shit!!") 

After a few minutes later, after Mariah was on the ground and still shaking, the girls raced towards the forest green Van parked on the road that lead to a park near by. 

"Mariah...dude..! You jumped off a window seven foot in the air and you looked like you were SLEEPING!" Exclaimed a blonde; as the girls, laughing, boarded the Van. Max Tate, his name was, was the blue eyed sun of Judy Tate, the well known beyblade researcher currently working in California. "Thought you might want this." He friendly winked at Allison, giving her a silver medal, with a female violinist on it. 

Allison accepted the object, her friends being silent, trying not to remind her of the accident. "Its okay!" She re-assured them all. "I'm gunna kill Hiwatari later...!" "Thats good." Nina sighed. Allison giggled. "After a party!" 

~*~*~ Next Day~*~*~ 

"NOW I'm going to kill him." Allison stated. Her friends sweat dropped. "Now, where the hell is that bastard?!" 

"Ally...come on. Its just one of his sick jokes!" Explained Lorenza. 

"Sick jokes?! That joke took away a gold medal!" 

"Theres always next year...." 

"Next year, yeah, and ANOTHER round of endless practice. I'm going to get back at him, you just watch me. I AM!!" Roared Allison. "I AM, I AM, I AM, I AM, I AM, I AM, I AM!!" She declared. Emily laughed nervously. "Shut up....people are looking..." 

The five girls were at the base of the tallest hill on school grounds. The emerald grass was warm, the bright sun shone on it at least for two hours already. Mariah wrapped a tall 'strand' of grass gently around her finger as she rested on the hill. "There is no way I am ever going to jump off ANYTHING again with a dress on..." 

"There is no way I'm going to let Hiwatari get away without feeling my wrath...." Hissed Allison. 

Nina chuckled. "I wonder how Enrique is..." 

"I wonder how I should kill him. Should I drown him? No... Hm... that would be a nice painful death, though..." Allison talked to herself. 

Lorenza shook her head at her friend pitifully. Her eyes suddenly snapped up as she saw a certain dark haired senior that passed by the football field her friend was in love with hopelessly. 

"Hey, Mariah, isn't that Rei?" The brunette shut her mouth quickly. Whenever you could see Rei...you would always see- 

"HIWATARI!" 

"Oh, hell no..... Laurie!!!" Whinned Vanessa. 

The azure eyed violinist fled down the hill like a cheetah, earning a few glances her way from other students, watching their fellow classmate race down the hill. "Someone go catch her..." Emily sighed, resting her palm on the jade grass. 

"Whot? Ya think any o' us can out run that?" Lorenza asked spasticly, pointing at her running friend. "Come on...we better go. Before she does anything stupid." Laughed Nina playfully. Vanessa slapped her friend on the arm. "At least shes not Tyson." 

"HIWATARI!!!" 

Allison roughly placed her right hand on his left shoulder from behind, and jerked him back so he would face her. 

"What the hell do you *want?*" He asked, a smirk forming on his lips. 

"You dumbass! I know you said that last night!" She accused, pointing a finger at him. 

"Said what, hag?" 

"I love you!" 

Student's starred at them crazily, especially when Allison said those three words. 

Kai Hiwatari was named as one of the hottest guys on school, his 'bachelor'-like personality earned him points with the ladies. He had periwinkle colbat colored hair in the front, and navy blue in the back. Double colors you say? Ehh...I'm just going to say go ask his mom, or no comment. 

"You do?" He asked mockingly. 

"NO! You FREAK!" 

"Witch." 

"Bitch." 

"Slut." 

"Asshole." 

"Jackass." 

"Fucker." 

The two seniors began furiously throwing curses and insults at each other, the longer it lasted, the more worse the fight grew. And so did the students that piled around the scene. 

Mariah put her hands on her friends shoulder, trying to get Allison to back off calmly, but the stubborn beryl haired girl would just shrug it away. 

Rei, tried to tell Kai to "Lay off," but Kai simply ignored him. He no longer teased her, it was becoming an all out war of insults until Allison broke it. 

"LOOK, I'M NOT HERE TO START A DAMN FIGHT RIGHT NOW ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, BUT I'M JUST SAYING THAT WHAT YOU DID LAST NIGHT-!" 

Her sentence was cut short. 

Kai stopped it. 

How? 

He leaned in and kissed her. 

~*~*~*~ 

YAY!!! HAHAHAHA love that. I just LOVE it. Anyways, PLEASE tell me how you think of it since I'm restarting it, please please please? How, you ask? And that 'candy-ass' phrase that Mariah said was not mine! ^^ I found it on a quiz on www.quizilla.com! If your that person who created it, PLEASE tell me lolol I love you for creating that word! 

Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Stargazer: Thank you, thank you for all the reviews! XD You have no idea how happy I am! And think of Allison's hair like the bangs from Kitty/Shadowcat in X-Men evolution, Lol, anyways, think of her hair like that. Thank you especially for my first reviewer:  
  
angel25302  
  
But also thanks to .....  
  
By the Stars, Cutie Eskimo, Virginia Choir, Katsuke, and Lavender  
  
....for reviewing!  
  
Oh, and Tala's last name is pronounced See-wart-sen  
  
and oh my f(edit)reaking god! What the F(edit)UDGE is wrong with this god d(edit)ang SH(edit)CRAP?! OH MY GOD...I try to space out everything but it just screws up for me! First of all, I have a REALLY old computer (Windows 98...f(edit)udgeing sh(edit)crap), and I have New WordPad document but they won't f(edit)reaking let me space out my sh(edit)crap! I'm getting SERIOUSLY annoyed! Don't get me wrong, I'm very good at html codes. Heck, I made a site :)  
  
But this stupid SH(edit)CRAP won't let me do any f(edit)udge'n thing!  
  
Anyhow, if you would like to read my other stories..their not on stargazer. My other user name, bluekitty113, is there. Yes, if you see on Lybrasia, THEY have spaced out sh(edit)crap but this one doesn't! And I've spaced up every f(edit)udgeing sh(edit)crap there is!  
  
***Notice : the edit thing will not work on the story...just my useless blabble :)***  
  
~~~*~~~  
Allison's eyes flung wide open only to see Kai's eyes closed. Heck, her reaction was like the whole entire crowds reaction.  
  
Cheerleaders gasped, horrified. Jocks looked at the kissing couple with wide mouths. Their friends inhaling air through their mouths and some pointed accusingly at them, while others had their hands flying for their open mouth.  
They. Were. In. Absolute. Well I don't have the best word for it. What can I say?  
  
They were in shock, surprise, taken back, in a 'what-the-hell-is-going-on' mood.  
  
And what THE hell was going on?!  
  
Allison was absolutely terrifyed when Kai forced his tongue through her mouth. She stood ice still. Her whole body system shut down.  
  
She didn't accept the kiss, though. No, she wouldn't even think about that. Her tongue stayed frozen while Kai remained exploring her mouth. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't even get her senses right.  
  
All she could hear was nothing, occasionally gasps from the crowd and her heart beating rapidly. She could even hear HIS heartbeat. She was so close that she could even smell the scent of him, but the problem was that she couldn't put a finger on it. So farmiliar...yet she couldn't remember.  
  
Her sense of touch was only working properlly on her lips. She could feel nothing but his lips on hers, and his tongue dancing around her mouth.  
  
Her vision began to blur. She actually thought the kiss was quite good-  
  
What the FUCK was going on?!  
  
"Eurgh!" Shrieked Allison. The crowd began to regain consciousness.  
  
With a cry, she hauled herself at Kai, slapping him square in the face.  
  
"You...You!! You bitch!!" She cried out in vain. Allison slapped a hand on her lips and ran the back of her hand across it.  
  
Kai smirked at her smugly. He licked his lips slowly. "You!!" Allison was at lost of words. She couldn't find a word that suited the situation.  
  
"ARGH!!" The violinist coughed, glaring viciously at Kai.  
  
His flamming red-headed best friend high-fived him.  
  
"Dude! That was CLASSIC!"  
  
Tala Siewartsen. Kai's evil 'minion' as Allison and Lorenza would say.  
  
"Ally! Oh my fucking gawd!" Lorenza rushed by her friends side. "You...you...you freak!" She shouted hoarsly. "Shouldn't be talking." Tala replied, his sea blue eyes glistening in the sun. "Shut up! Ally, come on, lets get ya out'ta here."  
  
Mariah hurried in the scene. She barked away people to make room for her two friends to get by. But Allison wasn't going to let go of her enemy that easily. Oh no, this was WAY not over. She ducked from Lorenza's grip on her shoulders and ran to the opposite direction her friends lead her to. Emily quickly got in her way with Nina and Vanessa on each side of her.  
  
"NO!" She objected, blocking Allison's way. "Your right, NO, I'm NOT letting him get away!" With that, the blue haired girl broke through their barricade quickly, tackling Kai down with great force.  
  
"What the hell?" A boy said. Johnny Zelinski. A maroon-haired all time least favorite of Allison's.  
  
"Allison...if you really want to try out for football go to the damn tryouts and not here!" She heard her cousin yell at her. "Shut UP!"  
  
The violinist slapped her prey furiously, and when she tried slapping him twice, the boy beneath her grabbed her arm before she could do any more damage to his face.  
  
"What the hell is up with you and your bitch slaps?" He asked irritatedly, pushing her off his stomach. Not that she was heavy. She was anything *but* heavy.  
  
And of course, he should've known that she trained under her grandfather in a DOJO. Speed was her specialty, although she was pretty good in strength. The lass leaped back to her feet, speeding towards Kai again.  
She held up her hand, which was clutched tight together, and aimed to punch him in the eye.  
"Wait, Allison, NO!" A voice yelled.  
Before the violinist knew what was going on, she swung her right arm forward, thrusting her arm into the hard bone of the person that was in front of her's eye. Well...right below it.  
"DAMN IT!"  
  
"Tyson?!"  
  
"No! Your GRANDFATHER...." The azure haired boy said sarcasticly. It was her cousin. Her same cousin that suffered loosing their parents and grandmother with. The same exact one that would get her into so much deep shit that afternoon if he told their grandfather she punched him...  
"Tyson, what the hell! Why'd you get in the way?" Allison's temper quickly recoiled, gasping softly at what she did to her cousin. "Damn it! Didn't you remember? Grandpa said-" "-Not to use your skills on someone you know that didn't do anything to hurt you. But he did hurt me!" She cut him off, leading her cousin slowly out of the football field. Some students began to follow her, but her friends repeled them off.  
"Is he okay?" Nina asked worriedly. "I don't know...but my hand sure isn't. Damn, Tyson! You have a hard skull..." Allison said to her cousin, shaking her hand slightly of the impact between his skull and her hand. She cleared out her thoughts of Kai completely.  
"But your sucha' *idiot* for bein' in her way! Ally shoulda' decked him good! He really deserved it!" Scolded Lorenza. Allison nodded energeticly, and added, "I swear, he is such an asshole! Ugh...and that...that...that kiss! God....I can't believe that jerk did that!"  
"But, Ally, it wasn't like he stuck his tongue inside your mouth or anything, be happy for that! It was just a stupid kiss." Vanessa said optimisticly, trying to look at the good side of the situation and not get her friend in any more trouble.  
  
"But thats IT! Thats exactly IT! He *frenched* me! FRENCHED me!" Allison defended. "Oh..."  
"Then why are you so angry about it? I mean... I wouldn't mind frenching him.. Of course, if Rei was never in my life. But that would be a completely different story." Mariah said quickly after her first statement. They all remained silent at her comment and looked at her strangely.  
"Sorry! Just a comment..." Emily sighed. "Honey, sometimes you just don't know when to keep things to yourself." The girls compeletly forgot about Tyson.  
"Hello? A little help here? It wasn't Kai that got punched! IT WAS ME!!" Tyson cried, his navy hair floating slightly and falling down again at the wind.  
Emily laughed nervously. "Heh...guess we forgot you for a moment."  
~~~Homeroom~~~  
"Mr. Granger, hat off! How many times must I say this?" The old English teacher scowled at him. Tyson grumpily took off his cap, his hair ruffling just a bit. His cousin yawned cutely. "I-I-I'm-I'm so sleepy..."  
"Ya' not the only one." Lorenza laughed wearily. "I want summa' vacation to begin again."  
Tyson sat back in his chair and dipped his head towards the ground. "At least none of you almost got knocked out because of your cousin." The two girls laughed dryly. "Lay off. You've been in much more pain before." Allison commented. "So?"  
"May I have everyone's attention, please? Matt! Sit down, right now!" The teacher, Mrs. Garrow, ordered. A blonde from the other side of the classroom flicked her off behind her back as she turned around to write something on the board. Allison smiled at him. He was one of her friends, and although he had a reputation of a total rebel, his heart was all soft inside.  
"After third block, report to the auditorium. There will be a brief announcement of a 3 week long project our team will be doing." She added. "So..um..does everyone have to do it?" A girl asked. Mrs. Garrow nodded.  
~~~*~~~  
The Social Studies teacher, Mr. Neff, adjusted the microphone. He tapped lightly on the mike and cleared his throat.  
  
"Hello, team! I'm sure that your all wondering why we called you down the the auditorium on the first day of-" The teacher was cut short by a interrupting student.  
  
"GO MR. NEFF!" A booming voice shouted. Allison and her friends turned their heads to find a sophmore, Brent Jayvien, waved the 'love' sign with his hands at the teacher. For Allison, Mr. Neff was probably the best teacher to ever teach on the team. He would usually joke around with the class and almost always never get mad. To put it short, hes never gave out a detention in his career in teaching.  
The grey-haired teacher snapped his finger and did a motion like in the western movies, where a kid would pretend shooting his dinner with his fingers. "Anyways, we have our first project coming up in a few days to start off the year. We will be pairing you up in pairs, and no, ladies," He stopped, glancing at a group of girls already deciding who would go with who. "We already HAVE every person down with another."  
  
"Notice he said *have.* Past tense. That means there will be no changes what-so-ever, so leave off any hopes of changing your partner." The math teacher, Ms. Hamasaki, declared.  
The original announcer cleared his throat. "Right. You all will be sent to your fourth block class right after this, and your teacher will call you up to assign you with your partner."  
  
"Whats the project?" Johnny Zelinski, a red head with gelled spikey hair, asked. His arm slid around his girlfriend, Mai Asimaya's, waist.  
  
"Thats exactly what I'm going to explain next. You see, we have chose two people of the opposite sex to 'adopt' a child from the local orphanage. But when we say 'adopt', we're just telling you this is temporarily. Once your name and your partner's is called, please come up and take a fourm for you *both* to fill in."  
  
The cheerleaders and a number of different girls broke into a cluster of whispers. That even included Allison's group.  
  
Mariah gasped excitedly. "I hope I get paired with Rei!" Nina sighed hopelessly. "I wish I could be with Enrique..." "What?!" "Nothing.."  
  
Allison thought of who she thought she would get paired up with. Johnny? No..... that was just a disturbing thought. If she had Max, then Emily would get a little mad at her...after all, it was obvious those two had something going on, although they would never admit it.  
  
Those two are so arrogant...  
  
Then there was Tala. The red haired senior thats Kai's best friend. The same one that flirts with Lorenza. How? Lets see...  
  
~~~  
  
"Stwop twalking!" Yelled Lorenza. "Stwop twalking!" Tala immitated, tauntingly. His fire red hair brimmed the sun's rays. "Ugh!" Lorenza stomped off near the edge of the pool, where Allison was.  
  
They were at Rei's new house, with his new pool, and they were enjoying a pretty good time. Kai and Allison stayed as humanly away from each other as possible in a backyard and the other girls were tanning. It was a hot summer day, a perfect day in fact, for a pool party. Rei wanted to have a pool party, so he did.  
  
"I con't get away from him!" The brunette complained. She had a white halter top on with blue shorts. It was way too hot for even short sleeved shirts. "Your lucky ya' got your swimsuit."  
  
Allison was wearing a one piece bathing suit with a sheer transparent cloth hanging off her hips sloppily. Her hair was wet, and you could see she just got out of the water.  
  
"Aw damn, Laurie! You gotta stop forgetting things!" Allison sighed. She took a sip of sprite she poured for herself awhile ago. Her fingers were slightly wrinkled.  
  
"Come on, lets go where everybody else is." Allison suggested, wipping off droplets of water that was dripping onto her eyes. Lorenza nodded.  
  
The two walked towards the other side of the pool when Lorenza stopped and kneeled by the edge of the pool. She gently stroked the clear blue water and patted her wet hand over her head.  
"I'm busy that night." Kai said in a frown. "Family stuff."  
  
Tala grinned at his friend. "What, your using that lame excuse to cover up your real reason to not show up?" Kai rolled his eyes at him. Rei, the black haired, golden eyed host, asked : "Like what?"  
  
The blue eyed boy had a mischevious glint in his eye. "Ohh...I don't know...maybe screwing Granger over there?" Tala asked, standing on Rei's skateboard. Enrique and Johnny snorted.  
  
"Huh? Her? What the hell..?! Damn Tala, I thought you knew me more than *that.* I don't screw, or better yet even snog, chicks like her." Kai made a disgusted face. His best friend began skating in small circles with Rei's skateboard. "Yup...surreeee...." Vanessa chuckled.  
  
Rei saw Kai stand up from his sitting position on Emily's long red sun- chair from his cuddling position with Mariah. With a simple push, Tala went flying over towards Allison and Lorenza...  
"Oh SHIT!" Kai cursed, watching as his friend throw out colorful Russian curses as his skateboard went out of coutrol towards the two girls.  
Allison jerked her head around just before Tala could collied with her. The good thing was, she got out of the way of Tala. The bad thing was...Lorenza didn't.  
"LAURIE!"  
  
The silver eyed girl turned around just before Tala smashed into her, sending both of them flying into the pool. A huge splash was heard and chlorine blue water sprung up into the air. Nina took off her sunglasses, a white mark showed clearly on the skin surrounding her eyes. Water sprayed on Allison. All the seniors that were previously sitting rushed over towards the pool. All hell broke loose.  
"TALA!" Lorenza screamed, bursting out of the water's surface. Soon, a mop of red hair raised up from the water as well. He eyed her in intrest while Lorenza shot daggers at him. "What IS it?!" She asked, annoyed.  
  
"Laurie!" Mariah shouted at Lorenza, tugging on her pink bikini's strap. Lorenza's eyes suddenly widened and sunk deeper in the water. The thought just hit her.  
  
She was wearing a halter top.  
  
In a pool.  
  
With boys.  
  
And the halter top just happened to be WHITE.  
  
Emily pushed past Tyson, who too was eyeing her with intrest, and threw a blushing Lorenza a navy blue towel to wrap around in. That must have been the most embarassing moments in her life.  
  
~~~  
  
Allison sweatdropped. There wasn't a specific person she would like to be paired up with. But then a picture of a brown head baseball player hit her.  
  
Michael Couture. The star baseball player. The one that most of her friends thought was hot. And the one she personally thought, was hot, too. He often flirted with her, and of course, she flirted back. He was pretty smart, he was in all level one classes. He just lacked in common sense. Michael wasn't taken yet, afterall.  
  
"Michael Couture and Jenna Sullivan."  
  
Okay....so maybe Michael *was* taken.  
  
"Mariah Wong and Rei Kong."  
  
Mariah squealed. Allison winced in pain. Not only her, but the people sitting from 5 foot radius from them winced, too.  
  
"Guess your happy, now." Commented Emily. "You bet I am."  
  
Groups started to get up and sit together - as told. Vanessa got paired up with Johnny, much to Mai's dispise, Emily got Max - which both were very happy about-, Robert and Nina, Enrique got a girl named Rhiannon, Tyson got Mai (Of course, with Johnny shooting daggers towards Tyson), and the list continued. Lorenza and Allison's names weren't called. They wondered if they made a mistake.  
"Who the hell is my partner?" Lorenza asked impatiently. "I swear, all the hot ones are take'n!" She joked.  
  
"Lorenza Monteiro and Tala Siewartsen."  
Allison jerked her head up from the position she was in from devouring a pixie stick.  
Her lips twitched, which was then turned into a grin, which was then turned into a huge smile, which was then turned into a....  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Allison cracked up. Lorenza smacked her friend with the back of her hand on the back of her best friends head.  
"Ow!" "Serves ya' right!"  
But that didn't stop Allison from laughing. She stiffled her laughter for so long, her lips formed a huge smile, still.  
"Kai Hiwatari and Allison Granger!"  
Allison didn't laugh anymore.  
It wasn't funny anymore. No......  
This was pure evil.  
EVIL I TELL YOU.  
"WHAT?!"  
"Yes, thats right Allison. No changes. Okay everyone, report back to your classes and your teacher will tell you which room to go in to start the basics. Remember, these are real children you are dealing with, not eggs." The teacher looked at Tyson wearily. "And please, don't boil them."  
"What...the fuck?!" Kai whispered unbelieveingly, from two rows behind Allison.  
Tyson started to chuckle. "You got-" He laughed, "-You got....my COUSIN!" He cracked up at the same time Nina did.  
"Shut the hell up!" Kai and Allison cried in unison.  
"You have to admit, it IS funny. Seeing you guys with a kid? I really feel sorry for that child..." Tyson laughed again.  
"You are so full of it!" His cousin insulted. "And so are you."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I will!"  
  
"Oh, rrrreally?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Tyson stood up in a second.  
  
"Bring it!"  
  
Allison accepted the challenge.  
  
"Its already BEEN brought!"  
  
The two relatives locked their eyes with each other,their friends hung their heads. They were always like this. There wasn't a day that went by that the Granger cousin's didn't fight. There also wasn't a day that went by that Kai and Allison didn't bicker.  
  
It was just all in a day at the Middleton High School.  
  
Kai sneered. "Granger, do you really think *I*, myself, would like to be stuck with a bitchy green-eyed monster of-a cousin of yours?" Allison made a noise that was a semi-cough and with a "Ugh" sound in it.  
  
"First of all, I'm not the bitchy, *RICH*, stuck up one. And I do *not* have green eyes!" She fussed.  
  
"Yes you do." "I do not!" "You do, too." "I DO NOT!" "What is wrong with you? Theres no need to fucking shout...." Kai rolled his eyes.  
  
Allison muttered something under her breath. How could someone like Kai get under her skin like this, THIS bad?! She could take a lot of trash but one smart remark from him would just.... ouuuuuu irritate her.  
  
"What? You finally don't have anything to say about what I say? I am truely impressed...."  
  
It was that same exact kind of voice the irked her. She knew he was mocking her. In that oh-so-calm-yet-so-annoying-that-you-would-want-to-choke-him-to- death tone of voice. Or the o.s.c.y.s.a.t.y.w.w.t.c.h.t.d. for short.  
  
"I think you need to shut up." "I think you need to shut up, too." Allison sighed slowly, careful that she didn't blow up in front of him. The last thing she wanted was to show him he was getting to her.  
Not that he didn't know already.  
The students heard them through insults at each other, it was like an every day thing...  
  
"Dipfuck."  
  
"What the hell? Did you just make up a word?"  
  
"Are you making fun of my religion?"  
  
"What??"  
  
"Are you being racist?"  
  
"Oh my god....."  
  
Still bickering, the two seniors neared the stairs which lead up to the stage. Kai stopped all of a sudden. He bowed in a very 'gentleman'-ish manner and swirled his hand a couple of times before stopping it right below his chest, all five fingers facing the other way of the stage. His arm was bent, and his smiling face was covered by his light blue bangs. "Ladies first."  
Allison raised an eyebrow. She knew something was comming. And whatever it was...she braced herself for it.  
"Whatever." The violinist stepped onto the stage, about three meters away from the teacher that was passing out the fourms couples needed to fill in. She was two and three quarters of the way there, when chocolate spilled over her from the top of the stage.  
100% dark chocolate.  
Her whole entire robe turned dark chestnut brown, only a small portion of her face still showed signs of peach-ness. She turned, stunned, at Kai with her mouth dropped, in total awe. White chocolate fell from the sky onto her shoulders, then whipped cream showered her back. Rainbow sprinkles attacked her head, sending some down her back. Her eyes closed slowly. No tears came out. None. Nada. Nothing.  
She let out a shrill scream of frustration and dived at Kai at the base of the stage. Allison ran a hand over her head and cupped large proportions of whipped cream in her hand. With a quick motion, she stuffed the substance in her hand in her enemy's face just before her rage got in control of her.  
"Will....you get..." Kai stopped inbetween his words to dodge some punches aimed at his now cream-ifyed face. "OFF?!" The teachers made a mad dash at the two just like the students. The word 'Fight' chanted through-out the stadium.  
"What the hell is your problem?!" Shrieked Allison in frustration. "The same problem-*dodge*-you have." "I don't HAVE a problem." "Good. Then I don't either."  
  
At the last remark, the turquoise eyed girl punched him at the same exact point as she punched her cousin in, right below the eye, but right above the cheek bone.  
  
'Damn it! I keep on missing....' She thought.  
  
Red scratch marks could be seen, too. Two thin lines scarred lightly underneath his eyes. Kai pushed her off.  
"Granger! Allison! My room, NOW!"  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Ohhh da(edit)ng, I forgot to write to my reviewers! Well here it goes:  
  
angel25302 : ^.^, don't worry! The plots still going to be the same.  
  
By the Stars : LOL, thanks so much for the compliment!  
  
Cutie Eskimo : I updated:)  
  
Virginia Choir : Ya think? ^_^! I'm kinda on writers block, too! :):):)  
  
Katsuke : OMG! Kai is SO CUTE. And HOT. And GEORGOUS. AND....AHHH! I'm so jelous too, I wish he was real.  
  
Lavender : Hehehe, I bet Allison didn't think it was cute ^.~  
  
Anyways, PLEASE review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Stargazer: :) people reviewed! Ohhh yes, and I finally got the plot for my story! :)Anyways, I'll just shut up now and let you guys read on! AND your gunna see have a hint on how this storys gunna turn out to be!  
  
Thanks to :  
  
angel25302 : Yay! My writers block is going away^_^  
  
Anubis : LOL! YEP! Kai is SO much better than Tyson!  
  
Mizu-Tenshi : Thanxs! I will keep on going :)  
  
Virginia Choir : Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
vinvangqueen : Awww! Won't they just?  
  
Katsuke : Hahaha! Giant sunday! I didn't think bout that!  
  
Lavender : Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I've been trying to make a new layout for my site!  
  
Reioco : Aww...no kissing yet!  
  
treachery89 : Omg i hate you so much! I love the name Allison! I have a gayass name of JESSICA .... ugh!  
  
For reviewing!  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"You two should be *ashamed* of yourselves! What were you THINKING when you dropped chocolate and whipped cream on your fellow team mate?!" The team leader, Mr. Voldner, scolded. "And sprinkles." Added the male senior in front of the teacher. "QUIET!" Kai starred at the base of his chair, rolling his eyes in process. Allison stiffled a laugh.  
  
"And YOU were no different!" The green haired teacher wipped around to face Allison. The girl stayed quiet. "What were you even *thinking,* attacking someone like that? He would have seriously been hurt! You, on the other hand, only got...got...," Mr. Voldner looked at Allison from head to toe. "...got sunday toppings on you!"  
  
It was Kai's turn to snort.  
  
"That doesn't mean I'm letting you go!"  
  
And the room was silent, again.  
  
"Both of you! You have detention for a week starting on Monday! 2:15 to 3:15! If your late, I will add ANOTHER week! Ms. Granger, I forbid you to go to any intermirals, including beyblading for two weeks, AND you have to scrub every equiptment used after disection of the frog in the eleventh grade class! As for you Mr. Hiwatari... I will talk to your parents tonight!" Yelled Mr. Voldner. Allison hung her mouth open wide.  
  
It seemed like she was doing that guester more often than usual.  
  
She turned her head to face Kai. Allison noticed the horror in his eyes and rolled her eyes. What the hell? Was just telling his parents he poured whipped cream and all that crap on a girl as bad as scrubbing disection kits?!  
  
"Return to room 260 for your project papers." Exclaimed the teacher. His blue eyes calmed down from the rage he was in earlier. "What about returning to our third block-"  
  
"That IS where your suppose to go!" The teacher roared again at Allison.  
  
The lass backed away. 'Fucking bitch.'  
  
"Now hurry up and get to class!"  
  
~~~  
  
"You stupid BASTARD!" "Shut up."  
  
"If it weren't for YOU, I wouldn't be spending my stupid afternoon in a damn classroom, *with* YOU, but I'll have my ass in the science room cleaning frog disection kits, *without* YOU!" Allison cried. "And YOU? All *YOU* do after pouring ice cream crap on me is to have the principal talk to your MOM!"  
  
Kai closed his eyes to try to keep his anger down as the girl next to him babbled on angrily for his harmless prank.  
  
"And what now, huh?! Mommys lil' boy upset 'cause the principwal is gunna tell his mommy that he did a bad boo boo?" She continued, testing his patience.  
  
"Just because -"  
  
"LOOK!" Kai snapped. I mean, he really snapped. The blue haired senior pushed Allison against the forest green lockers that were newly painted in the empty hallway.  
  
"*YOU* wouldn't have a damn clue on how it is in my life! My parents always urge me to do better in school, are so damn picky on how to behave, and their at my every move in life! They always tell me what to do, what not to, and you know what? I've spent my entire life having THEM tell me my next move, never have I chose what *I* want! Its either them, or my grandfather! My father is abusive, and my mother tries her best to have me, her 'little' son, do best in school, while my grandfather is constantly lecturing me on the beyblading!" Shouted Kai. Each sentence he said dug deeper into Allison's skin. His head hung lower and lower, causing the blue haired girl to slide down nervously against the lockers.  
  
"You wouldn't know how it is to be me, would you? You wouldn't know how it is to have parents like that, would you?" Kai asked, partly sneering. His maroon colored eyes flashed brightly in hatred and annoyance, digging into Allison's slightly nervous turquoise eyes.  
  
But the nervousness was shook away. Anger controled over her.  
  
"You know what?" She asked back. Kai didn't budge.  
  
"Your right. I *wouldn't* know." Allison simply said. The boy was caught off guard. He thought his foe was going to come up with some smart come- back, but instead, she agreed with him. The girl beneath his shadow pushed him, so she could get back up standing instead of standing slanted.  
  
"I wouldn't know at all. For your information," She glared at him, "I don't have parents. Their dead. For all I know, they could be a bitch like yours, friendly like Mariahs, or even adventerous. Maybe that lead them to their death. But for your 411, let me at least tell you something."  
  
She paused.  
  
"Your lucky you even have parents."  
  
With one quick movement, Allison turned to her heals and walked away from Kai. He starred after the blue haired figure as she walked down the hall.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Whats your occupation?" "Hm? Oh, a fashion designer! Yours?" "Shit. Preschool teacher." "Haha!"  
  
A mixture of voices shuffled through the room as the teacher handed out their 'status' sheet. Lorenza eagerly waited for her friend to enter the room. Her silver eyes flashed with anticipitation.  
  
The teacher dipped her half moon glasses down at Lorenza as she handed a piece of paper to her. Lorenza quickly took a glimpse at the paper, just scouring for the important facts. She was a model. Wife of a actor. Very wealthy. Two kids.  
  
That was the least of her worries. She finally saw Kai enter the room with a emotionless expression plastered onto his face. Her spirits suddenly lit up.  
  
"Wheres Ally?" The brunette asked him. "Girls locker room." Lorenza let out a understanding "Oh," And returned to her seat. At least she knew her friend was okay. Allison was probably taking a shower to get the chocolate out of her hair and changing into her gym clothes. It really didn't matter. Her gym clothes were practicly the same as her outfit for school anyways.  
  
"So...Ms. Siewartsen, I'm sure your a very, very good lay." Complimented a coy voice, obviously owned by a male, who slid his arms around her thin body.  
  
"Oh, go away, Tala. Theres more important -" She turned her head, only to be met nose-to-nose by the red head. A light shade of crimson dabbed across her face. She pushed him away from her. "Oh, go away!" Lorenza swatted him away. "Y-Your so annoying!"  
  
Allison then entered the room. She had a baseball cap on, with a big red 'R' representing the Red Sox, with her hair messily tied up so that only strands were seen on the side of her face. She had on blue Addidas sweat pants with a matching blouse.  
  
"Hat off, Allison." The teacher instructed, peering through her half-circle glasses.  
  
Reluctantly, Allison peeled the cap off her head, her blue hair loosely flowing down to the middle of her back. No one ever seen her without a hair tie on. No one.  
  
"Damn...someone's hair grew fast." Commented Tala as she walked past him. "Oh shut up...." She plopped down in front of Kai.  
  
"So what now?" She asked. The boy across from her thrusted a paper out at her. Carelessly, Allison grabbed the paper from him rather roughly and scanned over the words.  
  
"What the hell? As if I'm going to fuck you!" She cried, her left hand acted as if she was about to grab something in mid air while her right hand kept a deep grip on the piece of paper. "Get a clue. Your not actually going to get laid by me, we're just going to get a kid from the orphanage, thats all. Its not like anyone would want to do it with you." Kai huffed. The girl remaind shuddering. 'Think happy thoughts....'  
  
"Thats..just a nasty thought to think about. Well anyways, what are you?" She asked, grabbing Kai's paper from his grasp. She choked as she read the words next to 'Occupation.'  
  
"This is not so not fair! Your and actor while I'm a graphic designer?!" She looked at the paper in her hands unbelieveingly. This just wasn't her day.  
  
"Live with it. I am."  
  
Allison rolled her eyes. She wondered what Tyson got. The blue haired girl threw back Kai's paper and snatched her own. "Yearly income.... cool! 35 thousand! SCORE!" She beamed at Lorenza. "'Bout a million." She laughed.  
  
The blue haired girl stuck her tongue out at her friend cutely. "Its not fair! All of you are so rich and I'm so...not!" "And why am I not surprised?" Sneered Kai. "Oh, shut up!"  
  
Allison continued servaying the piece of paper in her hands. "Hm...hey at least I live in a mansion. At least my 'husband' as *some* use...."  
  
"Alright, people! I'll be handing out the information on your child, you are to be assigned to pick them up on Saturday at six. Just in case you don't forget, its at the top of the slip I'll be giving to you in a moment. And Ivan," She gave a glance at the blonde at the back of the room, "Please don't loose it. I don't want to make a thousand more copies."  
  
The teacher walked around the room busily, occasionally stopping at a question or two every minute. Allison eyed the teacher as she stopped at the table next to hers, otherwise known as Tala and Lorenza's table.  
  
Her brunette friend's eyes darkened in horror. "A four yea' old an' a eleven month old baby?!" She blurtted out. "Chill, we have cash." Tala joked. His 'spouse' rolled her eyes. Allison let out a laugh and pointed at her friend teasingly with a hand over her mouth. "Be quiet!"  
  
Ms. Menardi, the teacher, stopped at her table and placed a packet of papers in front of Kai. "I advise you, Kai, to have a seat next to Allison. It makes it much easier to work with." The male student shook his head. "Its fine."  
  
Allison turned around to face Kai again. "So? Do we have a boy or a girl?" It sounded so strange asking him this....  
  
"Boy." Allison's eyes lightened. "Awww...really? Let me see." Kai flipped the packet around so Allison could see the colored picture of the boy paper- clipped onto the packet.  
  
The five year old boy, or so Allison thought, had blonde bags slightly above his sapphire eyes. They were spikes, yet they didn't stick up, instead they were neatly placed like bangs. His figure looked fragile, his eyes looked very innocent, yet his smile lit up the picture.  
  
"Hes...so..." Allison took a deep breath in. "CUTE!" Kai shook his head. This was going to be hell.  
  
"How old is he?" She asked. Kai quickly looked over the front of the packet for the word 'age.'  
  
"Six."  
  
'Close enough.' Thought Allison.  
  
"Wait, can I see that for a moment?" She asked him, placing a hand out. Kai nonchalontly thrusted the paper into her hands. "Hey, look! Hes a Libra." She giggled, looking at his astrological sign. You can tell, she was very intrested in astrology.  
  
"Class? Quiet down, I need to say something. The teachers have already informed your parents or gaurdians over the summer that you will be doing this project to start off the school year. We must ask you to go to either yours or your partners' house for the first week. Its up to both of you to decide." Ms. Menardi looked over at both Kai and Allison. "Note that I said *both* of you. Durring tomorrow, you'll go to the other person's house, or yours, just to look around. On Saturday at six, everyone will go to the Middleton Orphanage. I'm sure all of you know where it is, it *is* just across from the mall. It tells you to more specific procedure on the other side of the status sheet."  
  
Kai turned the paper on the right side of his desk over. He skimmed through the paragraph briefly. "So are we going to your place or mine?" Allison asked, looking at Kai. He shrugged. "Ugh! Why the hell am I making all the decisions? Speak up!" "Fine! We'll go to mine!" "Okay, then! How about tomorrow at four?" She asked. That would leave her two hours to get from her house to his after school, which ended at 2:15.  
  
"Whatever. Give me your planner." Kai replied. Then the thought suddenly hit her. "Oh crap! Wheres my binder?" She jerked her head left to face Lorenza. "Laurie, did you see my binder anywhere? I think I left it in the auditorium." Lorenza looked up from reading her status sheet. "Hm?? Oh, yeah, that. Its under your chair. You left it when Mr. Voldner took you to his room or something." Allison looked down beneath her chair, finding a dark blue 'Five-star' binder neatly placed on the metal platform. "Thanks." "Yup."  
  
"Here." Allison said, giving Kai her binder. She knew he was going to give her his address. The senior across from her scribbled something down and pushed her binder back to her. "233 Tolbi Street? Where the heck is that?" She asked, reading the semi-neat handwritting of Kai's. Her spouse sighed and jerked her binder back to write down directions. "There. Happy?" He spat. Allison huffed. Did he ever learn manners?  
  
~*~*~  
  
School was a breeze the next day, but there was a lot more talking inbetween, and in, classes on the new project. Allison quickly went home to tell her grandfather that she was going to her partners' house, giving him a peck on the check as she exited the dojo's main entrence.  
  
'Ride bus 24. Okay...' She thought to herself inwardly. The violinist took out a blue 'Hello Kitty' pen from a mini backpack she carried with her and wrote down a check next to the first pair of letters written down in her planner.  
  
'Get off at second stop...' The bus stopped. "Is this your stop?" A women asked beside her as Allison shifted to put one of her backpack straps on one of her shoulders and pick up her pair of skates. "Um..yeah." The raven haired lady smiled at her and got up to give Allison more room to get off from their seats to the aile of the bus. "Thanks."  
  
Once she got off, Allison looked around at her surroundings. Sure, she knew Kai was rich.  
  
But she didn't know he was *this* rich.  
  
The whole entire neighborhood was surrounded with huge estates guarded by gates and well, guards. A limo sped by her, making her hair fly up like a tornadoe. "Damn it."  
  
Allison patted her hair down again and looked down at her planner, again. "Go down the street until you find a tunnel..." She tiredly slammed her planner against her knee and looked around. "End of the street?" She asked herself. "Yeah...more like end of the world..." From a distance; she could make out a large mansion painted red. Well, at least she had a lead.  
  
She couldn't see any tunnel, or yet the end of this street, from her view. With a sigh, she sat down on the burning hot sidewalk, her jeans stretching a little. In a second, Allison was able to put on her blades sloppily and took off to the opposite end of the street where she was. The street was way too quiet for her likings. Again, grabbed something out of her backpack. What, you ask? Her CD player.  
  
Humming to herself (The song, Swing, Swing.), she ignored all the strange looks people that passed by gave her. Allison didn't know what was wrong with them, haven't they ever saw someone rollerblading?  
  
When she finally did reach the end of the house's estate, the blue haired girl found herself looking at a huge stone-made wall with vines covering it. Two guards stood on each side of the large black gate the seperated her from the house behind the gate.  
  
Stopping for a stop, she looked at the guards shyly. "Hi...er...um...I'm here for a school project? I'm Allison Granger, his..um..partner?" Allison asked timidly. The guards didn't spare her a glance. They remaind quiet, armed with a gun in hand.  
  
"Um...hello?" She asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Helllooo.....?" Again, she asked. But this time she waved a hand in front of a guards face. In a instant, he grabbed her arm tightly so she couldn't move. "Oww! Let go!" Screamed Allison. "No one is to see Master Hiwatari unless they have made an official meeting with him." Grunted the guard that had a death grip on Allison's right arm. "Well...er...ow! Let go! I'm his stupid partner for this three week long project!" Allison was enraged. "Search her bag." Demanded the first guard, who still had a hold on Allison's arm. The second guard which had the exact outfit as the first took the senior's backpack from her hands.  
  
"Argh! What the heck?! Give it back!" She struggled against the man's grip. "Theres a camera." The second guard croaked. The first guard gave Allison a dirty look. "Photographers. My all time least favorites." He sneered. From a point, the sneer reminded the violinist of Kai. "Get her out of here." The second guard nodded and obeyed his partner's command. With a push, he sent her out into the roadway. Loosing her balance, she fell bottom first on the ground. 'Damn it!'  
  
They threw her bag at her the moment she made contact with the ground.  
  
"OW!" Her camera hit her in the elbow. "If that camera's broken...I swear I'm gunna sue him." Allison muttered to herself. She glared at the two guards and walked away from their view.  
  
Rubbing her red wrist, she cursed them under her breath. Who in the right mind would just assume she was a photographer?! Did it LOOK like she would really want any connection between the Hiwatari family? NO!  
  
Allison began skating around lifelessly around the front of the estate lifelessly. She had to get in the house. She wasn't even sure when the next bus would arrive to get her back home! And thanks to a certain COUSIN, she had to get a new cellphone.  
  
'Think...think! How the hell can I get into the freakin' house?!' The thought suddenly hit her. Out of the tiny neurons in her brain, the movie/words, "What a Girl Wants," popped up.  
  
'Vines...Vines...Vines!' She saw the lime green vines that criss-crossed the stones that made the tunnel. The problem was....well, the guards were on the other side. They would certainly know when she landed because of the noise. With a sigh, the blue haired girl continued skating towards the edge of the house. The hill that sandwhiched the tunnel began growing taller and taller, giving Allison an idea.  
  
"Of COURSE!" Yelled Allison, smacking herself in the head. She took her blades off and continued to put on her shoes. In a moment, she was racing up the hill.  
  
The violinist's mouth dropped in awe. Kai didn't live in a house. He lived in...  
  
...A PALACE.  
  
It was...just not possible. The mansion alone took up more space than her dojo...times ten! His house...estate was probably bigger than the white house! From where she was looking, she could make out two other obsticals in her way. Another huge fence. And a really, really, really, really,  
  
REALLY,  
  
big maze made out of grass. Or bushes. Or whatever the hell the over grown weeds were named.  
  
Allison put her hands numbly on the black spikes as she crouched on the other side of the wall. If she jumped now she would probably break a leg...  
  
Literally.  
  
A voice called, "Hey, YOU!"  
  
With a scream, Allison lost her balance completely and let go of the spades that stuck out of the wall. ("OH MY GOD!")  
  
The last thing she could see before she landed on the ground - feet first, luckly - was a man in his forty's running towards the main entrence of the Hiwatari Estate.  
  
Her first feeling when she landed on her feet was wet. Watery wet. Soggy wet. Allison looked down to see her jeans soaked in knee-high water.  
  
"I...am so lucky..." She sighed sarcasticly, rubbing the temple of her head wearily.  
  
"There she is!" The farmiliar voice the guard that held her arm in custody rang in the air. "Oh gods...."  
  
Allison pulled her left foot out of the water in a rush and raced towards the maze a couple of yards in front of her. When she entered the maze, she looked around franticly, running whichever way she thought was right.  
  
'Damn, Kai!' Thought Allison. 'What is WRONG with your house?!'  
  
A thin arrow with a sharp blade pierced her way. It stuck the jade green bush, which was an inch away from the blue haired girls face. Her eyes stared at the empty space in front of her lifelessly. That was. Way. Too. Close. If she was to make it out of this maze, she needs to start using those marial arts skills her grandfather taught her!  
  
"You go that way!" She heard someone say. 'Crap!' With that, she took off running. Yet again.  
  
The violinist kept on turning left and right, avoiding traces of sounds whenever heard. She tried running silently, although it was practicly impossible because of the traps that was set in the grass made maze. What kind of traps, you ask? Well...  
  
~~  
  
"This is so stupid!" Muttered Allison. 'If I see Kai..ooouuuu..-' "AH!" Metal bars sprung from the two sides of the maze and trapped her body. "Over here!" A guard yelled. 'Shit..'  
  
Four five inched poles caged her body, two in the front and two in the back. Squeezing her way up, she mounted the poles like parallel bars. "There she is!" The guard with the brown mustache cried. He pointed at her accusingly. "Want me? Come and get me!" Allison stuck her tongue out at the guards as she leaped from pole to pole. She just had that sudden urge to say that to them.  
  
~~  
  
Allison came to a dead end and stopped running. Why didn't she think of it before?! She could've just passed through the bushes. It wasn't like they were trees or anything.  
  
In a quick motion, she swung around and inserted both her hands into the surface of the bushes. One emotion shot through her mind as soon as she did so. Pain.  
  
"OW!" Screamed Allison. Her hands flung out of the bushes fiercly as she saw a thin (and short) stream of blood flowing from her fingers. Quickly licking her fingers, she could hear footsteps hastily running her way. Allison bit her lip. The only way now to get away was, well.... out.  
  
Sucking in a deep breath of air, Allison ducked her head through the bushes, a couple of thorns gliding past her blue hair now and then. She then dared to put her left foot into the thorny bush, and then her right. Thorns prickled her skin and skratched away the peach coloring of her arm, denting it with either white or red. "Ow ow ow ow ow!!!" She cried, lingering the last 'ow.' The prickly thorns practicly ripped her shirt, her stomach showed clearly through the roughly ripped edges. She clicked her tongue irratedly.  
  
"Now look what he did! I liked this shirt, too!" Allison looked down at her hands. "Ugh! It looks likes someone beat me, too!" She whinned. Her arms were pinkish red, with thin marks dabbing her peach skin. Her whole entire look described her like she just got out of doing something...  
  
...dirty.  
  
~~~  
  
"Tala, all your throws are shit!" Shouted Kai, chucking the brown football towards the ground. "Dude! I'm tired! How the hell am I suppose to keep up with you?" Tala cried. "Your like superman or something!" Kai snorted. A servent came running towards the two boys that were passing the football to one another. He seemed to be in a rush.  
  
"Master Kai, it seems like someone has broken into your estate! The two security guards are out to chase her, and we've already called the rest to search for her. It seems like your mom wants you in the house quickly." The servant informed. A quick trace of panic raced through Kai's eyes, but disappeared as soon as it was shone. "A girl!?" He echoed. "Yes." "What does she look like?" Kai asked urgently.  
  
"Er...I do believe that the guards described her with blue hair and um... er... some color hair-" "-Blue?" "Yes! Blue. They told me that shes heading west from the maze." Added one of Kai's many servants. Tala ran over. "Isn't that where your dad told the gaurds to set new lasers in?" He asked. Kai nodded grimly. "Do you think its her?" Kai nodded again. "Oh shit..." With that, the youngest of all Hiwatari's took off towards the direction the gigantic maze was set in. "Master!" The servant cried out. "Leave him. Hes goin' to be all right. Just tell him I gotta go." Said Tala. The servant nodded.  
  
~~~  
  
"Damnnn! Where the heck am I suppose to go now!?" Muttered Allison. She looked from side to side, quickly catching a glimpse of more people with uniforms identical to the two guards she encountered outside. She let out a distressed scream. "Where the hell are you, Hiwatari?!"  
  
Running again, she raced further west from the maze, unknowingly that was where lasers were set.  
  
Not soon later, she tripped. Although barely visable, Allison could make out a transparent piece of rope set three feet away from her landing position. A sudden 'Buzz' ran through the air and she swung her head around to see what it was.  
  
And what did she do?  
  
She froze.  
  
Two thin, see-through red beam closed in on her from the west and east side. But Allison didn't see the beam that slowly lowered its height from above her. In a instant, she began scrambling to get up, but a sudden shove from a person flying out of no where stopped her.  
  
The two people rolled on the ground, Allison letting go over her stuff that flung over to places about four meters away from her, couldn't stop. They rolled down the hill, Allison finally noticing that all that work she went through was only the first part of Kai's house, and stopped finally at the base of the hill. She knew instantly that the only other person who could've pushed her away *that* roughly from a beam that was about to kill her was none other than....  
  
...her husband.  
  
Both of their heads were still erect from their encounter, their hearts pounding rapidly. Allison could hear Kai's heart against her, and Kai vice versa. She let out a deep sigh and laid her head down on the grass. "I hate you."  
  
Kai sighed, too. He laid his head on the only thing between him and the ground tiredly. That sprint from one side of the house to another was *very* tiring. Aparrently, it was her chest. He listened to her heartbeat wearily.  
  
"I know."  
  
~*~*~*~Tala's House~*~*~*~  
  
Lorenza rang the doorbell of the pale blue house. "Comming!" A friendly, motherly voice shouted. The brunette could hear footsteps running to the front door. She could see a shadow belonging to a female not taller than herself fixing her hair. Not later, the door opened.  
  
"Why, hello there! I'm Tala's mom, just call me Mary." Greeted a fourty year old women, grinning cheekily. Small wrinkles were shown just outside both her eyes as she laughed good heartidly. "You must be his partner. My, aren't you beautiful. C'mon in, Talas up in his room. Be a dear and wake him up for me? Suppers almost ready. I hope you'll find my dumplings good. Tally finds them very refreshing." Mary said quickly, not letting Lorenza get a word in. Lorenza snorted and choked back a laugh as she heard the name "Tally."  
  
"Shua, I'll wake Tala up. By the way, my names Lorenza Montiero, nice ta meet you, Mrs. Siewartsen." She placed a hand out in front of her. Talas mom looked at Lorenza's outstretched arm. "Oh don't be silly, child! Your a part of the family now! Theres no need to call me Mrs. Siewartsen. I sound so old when people call me that." Explained Mary, tucking in a loose strand of red hair behind her ears. "Now do hurry up and wake up Tala, I would hate it if you tasted my dumplings cold." Rushed Mrs. Siewartsen. "Okay." "Its the first room to the left. I'm pretty sure you'll know which one it is." She smiled at Lorenza.  
  
Taking off her sneakers, Lorenza climbed up the stairs quietly, but quickly, and looked around. For sure, she knew which room it was.  
  
A cluster of stickers with names like, 'GET OUT' or 'YOU + ENTER = KILL' or 'Enter and Die.' Or skater company brands, and bands that Tala obviously liked (Ex: Sum*41, Linkin Park...). She turned the gold doornob that was barely shone with all the signs stuck onto the face of the door.  
  
And what did she find?  
  
The most unexpected thing ever.  
  
Tala sleeping. Or even taking a nap. But most of all, sleeping. He was looking almost innocent, like an angel. Lorenza made a disgusted face inwardly. Him? An angel? ....No. But she had to admit, him sleeping was much more better than him terrorizing everything at school with his companion, Kai.  
  
~  
  
The red-head that was spawled out onto the messy bed without bedsheets covering him. He just got back home from Kai's house and snuck up the vines that helped him climb up to his room. He opened his eyes just as someone entered his room. Tala had a quick glance at the door way, finding Lorenza enter his room. With a quick motion, he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.  
  
He heard her shuffle around.  
  
"This place is sucha dump... ew...whot is that smell!?" He heard her complain. Tala choked back a laugh. Again, he could imagine her body move around his room, moving everywhere. He could then see her shadow overtowering his 'sleeping' form.  
  
"Get up." She ordered. He didn't budge. "Get up!" Lorenza sighed.  
  
~  
  
The silver eyed teenager sighed deeply and kneeled down in front of him. She put her hands on the bed in front of Tala. "Ya know...if ya weren't such an ass, ya would be pretty cute." She admitted. Lorenza took in a deep breath of air and placed both her hands on Tala's left arm, supporting his head. She shook it violently.  
  
~  
  
"Ya know...if ya weren't such an ass, ya would be pretty cute." He heard her say. In less than a second, he could feel her shaking his arm to get him to wake up. He really felt like grinning madly now. The possibilities in teasing her about this could be endless. He stirred, thinking that this moment could probably make the Oscars, and hugged Lorenza with his right arm. Her small body, compared to his, gave into his grip.  
  
~  
  
Lorenza turned so that her face would meet Tala's. Their noses were inches apart. "Ya really would..." She breathed. Tala couldn't hide his grin now. Lorenza could see it clearly. "Oh really?" The flamming red head asked, his eyes still not opening.  
  
His partner's face turned red. In both anger and embarrasment. She raised her arm up.  
  
And what did she do?  
  
*SMACK!* 


	5. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE :  
  
I'm SO sorry, but I've decided start on a new story called 'Secrets'. I'm very sorry to say but...I'm abandoning this fic :(   
  
But the plot of this story will go on with my other fic! PLEASE don't hurt me...*meep* If you're all 'Aww damn it, now I have nothing   
  
to read,' check out my other fic, will ya?  
  
And most importantly..review it =) 


End file.
